Eternally Yours
by mia bella jacob
Summary: Sequel to 'Found'. With the wedding approaching, follow Shane and Mitchie's lives together as they deal with the hurdles life throws at them. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

** If you have not read Found I recommend you do that before reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Mitchie Torres sat at the table in her apartment's kitchen. She had a mug of coffee next to her and a magazine open in front of her. She looked up when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. She smiled when she was met with the sight of her _shirtless _fiancé, Shane. She reached up and gave his lips a peck before returning to her magazine. He went to look at it but she promptly closed it. "Nope. You don't get to see any dresses until you are standing at that alter and I am walking down the aisle. Got it, mister?" He pouted at this but soon lost it when he got a devious idea. "Not even if I do something like… this!" He exclaimed as he quickly stated to tickle her sides. She shrieked with laughter as his hold tightened. She begged for mercy and he released her.

Walking over to the cabinet, he got himself a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. They had been engaged a little over a year and the two were happy as ever. He sat down across from Mitchie after he prepared his coffee the way he liked it. "So did you find one you like yet?" He asked. She sighed in frustration. "No. Caitlyn and I are going to try another store in a few days but I don't know. I'm starting to get worried I won't find a dress." He placed his big hand on top of her smaller one. "I'm sure you'll find one. Don't worry about it to much, 'kay?" He asked with a reassuring smile. She nodded and he leaned over to give her lips a quick peck.

Checking the time she groaned before standing. "Got to go, babe. I need to get to campus. Midterms today. Can't wait," she said with sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. She was studying at the local college so that she could get her degree to teach music. He stood up and hugged her reassuringly. "You'll do fine. You've been cramming none stop for the past week." He smirked before giving her a quick slap on the butt to which she responded with a quick squeal. "Now hop to it, missy," he said. She grinned at him before walking out the door, throwing a "Love you" over her shoulder.

Shane walked back into their bedroom to retrieve his phone. Quickly sending a text to Nate and Jason instructing them to come over, he walked back into the kitchen so that he could finish his coffee. He was truly lucky to manage to get himself a girl like Mitchie. She was smart, funny, kind, beautiful… anything he could ever have asked for and then some. He was one lucky, happy man.

Then he heard a knock on the door. Rising from his seat in the kitchen he walked to the door and, after making sure it was them by looking through the peep hole, he opened the door and let them in. Nate was holding his guitar case and gave Shane a playful slap on the arm as he entered the room. Jason on the other hand hugged him. Shane hugged back before pushing him off and closing the door. As the three buddies sat down in the living room portion of the apartment, Nate asked Shane, "So has Mitchie turned into Bridezilla yet?" Shane laughed but shook his head. "No. She hasn't gotten to bad yet. She's just stressed about finding a dress. She's pretty easy going about it right now… ask me that in a few months and we'll see how my answer changes," Shane said. "Alright man. Just wait though. Pretty soon that girl will have you wrapped around her finger," Nate spoke. Shane rolled his eyes before stating, "And Caitlyn doesn't have _you_ wrapped around _her_ finger? I'll believe that when I see it," he said before going into an impersonation of Caitlyn's voice. "_Nate! Can you run to the store and pick me up some tampons? _Sorry man. She's got you whipped." Nate simply gave a fake glare before saying, "Touché my friend."

Jason simply shook his head at his friends. "Can we just work on this song please? The label wants it by this weekend." That brought their heads together to work on the new song they were working on. They spent the entire afternoon working on it but then when Shane looked at the clock and realized that Mitchie would be home soon, he told the guys that he had to make her dinner. "Yeah, she's got you whipped," Jason said as he elbowed Nate. Shane gave a glare before defending himself. "Maybe I want to do something nice for my fiancé. She's been working so hard at school lately; the last thing she should have to worry about is making dinner for us." With that said he pointed to the door before giving each a man hug and closing the door behind them as they left.

Shane walked into the kitchen and pulled a pot out of the cabinet. Putting water into it, he set it on the stove and began to boil the water. He then proceeded to make her spaghetti. When it was ready, and he had finished their spaghetti sauce, he took it off the stove and drained the water out. He set the pot on the counter after he put a lid on so it would stay warm. Turning to the table he got the white table cloth and quickly spread it over the table. Taking rose petals, he scattered them over the table. He grabbed a candle and set it in the center. He then got the silverware and plates and proceeded to set the table. When he heard her enter the apartment and call out, "Babe, I'm home!" he quickly grabbed a match and lit the candle before going to greet her. She had already started to walk towards the kitchen in search of him.

He walked towards her and when he reached her he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her closer. "Hey baby. I missed you," he said pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiled into it but Shane pulled away when she tried to deepen it. "You know that I am all for a hot make out session but dinner will get cold." With that he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw the romantic setup he had prepared. He dimmed the lights and walked to 'her chair', pulling it out for her. She smiled before sitting down. He went to the pot and gave her a helping of spaghetti and then drizzled some sauce over it before doing the same for himself. He grabbed two champagne glasses from the cabinet and set them on the table. Then going to the fridge he brought out a bottle of wine. "I know you can't legally drink yet but it will be our little secret," he said with a laugh. He then took her glass and poured her some, doing the same for himself later. When he took a seat he raised his glass and the two clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

"So how was that nasty midterm?" Shane asked as he took a forkful of his spaghetti and putting it in his mouth. She daintily twirled her fork around, twisting the spaghetti around it. "Not as bad as I thought it would be. A few questions stumped me but I'm pretty sure I did decent," she answered before putting the spaghetti into her mouth. He nodded, "told ya you would do fine." The two continue their dinner talking about things that were of little importance. They were just happy they had each other. All was well in the couples lives at the moment. They could look forward to their future together in peace.

**Author's Note:**

** Wow, I finished this faster than I thought it would. Well I hope you like it. Please review and rate on the following scale.**

**sucked**

**bad**

**alright**

**good**

**awesome**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Mitchie woke up, wrapped in strong arms. She groaned. She had no intentions on getting up. Caitlyn and her mother were taking her dress shopping and between the two of them… horror. She snuggled her head under his chin and wrapped a leg around his. He groaned her name quietly and dragged her in closer. He wrapped an arm around her even tighter. She let out a contented sigh and relaxed into his hold, letting her eyes become heavy with sleep. "You know we're going to have get up soon right?" She heard him whisper. She just mumbled a no and clung to him. He chuckled and held her close. "Come on baby. You're going dress shopping. You should be excited… I know I would be if I got to come…" he trailed off. "You aren't seeing that dress until the wedding," she said without opening her eyes. "It was worth a shot", he shrugged.

She lay content in his arms as he began to absently stroke her hair. She was able to get out of bed. As she walked to their closet he groaned at the loss of her body heat. She got out a skirt and a blouse before walking to their bathroom. He was still in the position when she came out. She frowned and pulled off the comforter. "Hey!" he exclaimed as the cold air wrapped around him. She simply smirked before walking out of the room. Fifteen minutes later he stumbled into the room. She was standing at the stove, her back to him. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently. She leaned back against him. "That feels really good," she said. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck. She gave a quiet moan when he lightly sucked on the sensitive skin right below her ear. "Shane if you keep that up I'm not going to be able to leave…" she said. He pressed a final kiss to her neck but pulled away.

"Do you want French toast?" She asked him, already knowing the answer. He eagerly nodded like a little kid and sat at the table. She brought a plate with the food on it and set it in front of him along with a bottle of maple syrup. He took the bottle and proceeded to drown the toast in syrup. When he felt satisfied with the amount he placed it down. She shook her head at him and the two of them continued to eat. When they were finished, Mitchie put the plates in the dishwasher and then grabbed her purse. "Well now I get to go and try on dresses with my mother and best friend… wish me luck," she said as she slipped her shoes on. He laughed and gave her a peck on the lips before she exited the house. Now he made his way back to their bedroom where he proceeded to flop down on the bed and take a nap.

Mitchie pulled into her mom's drive way and she honked the horn. Her mom and Caitlyn came out and made their way to her car. She unlocked the doors and they slid in. Once the two had buckled up, she pulled back on to the street and began the drive to the salon. They chatted about the wedding on the way. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot and the three women made their way into the building. As they checked in, Mitchie felt the nervousness set in once again. She felt the excitement set in as well when she saw the consultant approach and ask for her. Mitchie shook the woman's hand and was then pulled into a room to talk with the consultant. The woman introduced herself as Karen. "So what kind of dress are you looking for?" The older woman asked. "Well I would like something flattering. I'm okay with a bit of beading, but nothing over the top. I like ruffles and lace," Mitchie thought. The woman nodded and smiled. "I'm sure we can find you something. Why don't you just make yourself comfortable and I'll go pull a few dresses for you," Karen said as she stood and walked out of the room. Several minutes later she returned with about five bags in her hand.

She took the first one and helped Mitchie get it on. The dress was fitted at the top and flared out on the bottom. It had beading on the top but the rest was plain white. Mitchie liked it but it just didn't feel right. She decided to show Caitlyn and her mom the dress anyway just to get their opinion. They gasped when they saw the dress. "Oh that's gorgeous…" Caitlyn said. Her mother quickly nodded her consent. "…but its not really you," Caitlyn added as an after thought. Mitchie nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," she spoke. Karen brought her back into the room and the two put on the second dress. The dress had spaghetti straps, floor length, and was fitted. It didn't have any lace or beading. It was very elegant but it was missing something. She didn't even show that one to her party.

By now she was beginning to get frustrated. She was helped into the third dress and her eyes began to water when she saw herself in it. The dress had a sweetheart neck line and a fitted top half. The bottom was ruffled and poofed out a bit on the bottom. She felt tears begin to come to her eyes as she looked at her reflection. "Oh you're crying. You love it don't you?" Karen asked, smiling. It always felt good seeing a bride overcome with emotion when they found the right dress. Mitchie only nodded her head, her hands going to wipe the tear that had escaped her eyes. She and Karen walked out into the room to show the dress to her mother and Caitlyn.

Connie gasped when she saw her daughter come toward her. She put her hand over her mouth and struggled to hold back her tears. Her daughter looked like a bride. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked happy. She could practically see Mitchie walking down the aisle towards Shane. Caitlyn has a similar reaction. She saw Mitchie look like this once before… when she was telling her that she and Shane were getting married. She had that glint in her eye and that smile on her face. "Mitchie you look beautiful," her mother said. Mitchie couldn't hold it in any longer. She started crying. "This is the one…" she whispered. The consultant smiled and nodded. Karen brought Mitchie back to the dressing room and helped her out of the dress, before leaving to take care of the sale. Mitchie changed into her street clothes and left the room to go by her mother and Caitlyn.

When their business was taken care of, they made their way back home. Mitchie had a huge grin on her face when they walked into their apartment. She saw Shane and smiled. Things were falling into place. Her life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

** Finally up. I start school soon =(. I won't be able to update as often as I like. Please review. I will post a picture of Mitchie's dress on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane Grey pulled the suit jacket around his shoulders. He pulled it taunt. He stepped out to the pedestal and the tailor began to place pins in the jacket. "So how are you feeling about the wedding?" The man asked as continued his work. "I'm ecstatic. A little nervous but I couldn't be happier," Shane said as he began to smile. He would be making Mitchie his in only a few months. "I'm beginning to get worried she'll realize I'm not good enough for her… but I'm too selfish to let anyone else have her.

The tailor smiled. He had seen that look many times. The look many times and each in the same situation; about to make their significant other theirs in holy matrimony. The tailor finished placing the pins. "Alright, I'll make the alterations. I'll call when the suit is done," the man said. Shane nodded and went to take off the suit. On his way out he thanked the man and walked out the door. Hopefully his next visit would be his last and him and Mitchie would be one step closer to their wedding.

He took out his cell phone and dialed Mitchie's cell number. He patiently waited for her to pick up as he walked to his car. On the third ring he heard her beautiful voice float through the phone and into his ear. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey beautiful," he spoke into the receiver. "Well if it isn't my insanely handsome and sexy fiancé," she giggled. "I'm on my way back from the tailor and I want to know if you want me to pick up something for dinner. How's Portillos?" "Sounds great. I'll see you in about a half hour," he says. "Alright. Love you," she said. "Love you too," and with that he hung up the phone.

A half hour later, he walked into their apartment. "Babe? I'm home," He said as he took off his shoes. As he walked into the kitchen he didn't see any signs of Mitchie. "Baby? Mitchie?" He called again. He set their takeout on the counter and walked into there den area. "Babe? You in here?" He said as he peered in the room. He was about to go check the bedroom when he heard a rustle on the couch. He walked deeper in the room and peered over the top of it. There lay his Mitchie, curled up in a ball, sleeping on the arm of the couch. Shane smiled to himself. Planning a wedding was stressful. He was honestly surprised she hadn't been sleeping 24 hours. He took the throw blanket off the back of the couch and gently laid it on top of her.

He turned around and walked back into the kitchen. He placed their food in the microwave so it wouldn't get cold. When he did that, he went back into their den and sat down on the other end of the couch. He adjusted himself so that he could get comfy. Once he was situated, he grabbed the remote and settled on a program that he wasn't really watching. He waited patiently for Mitchie to wake up. He reclined back in his seat and put an arm under the back of his head.

About a half hour later Shane heard Mitchie beginning to stir. He looked over to see her eyes fluttering open. She gave a lazy stretch and then noticed Shane and jumped in her seat. "Shane! Have you been home long? I must have dosed off when I was waiting for you to get home," she trailed off as she sat up straight and began to straighten her clothes. Shane smiled at her. "I haven't been home long. Half hour maybe. You want to eat now? I'm starving," he said as he stood up and then offered his hand to her. She took it and she got to her feet. As the two made their way to the kitchen, Mitchie yawned a sleepy, "What time is it?" "Around 4:30," he said as he got their food out of the microwave. He took her salad out of the bag and put it in front of her.

"So did you get enough rest? After this do you just want to cuddle, maybe watch a movie?" Shane asked, taking a seat across from her after he grabbed his hotdogs from the bag. "Yeah, watching a movie sounds good, we can spend time snuggling. I would love to," she said as she smiled as she began to mix her salad together. "Your birthday is coming up. It's the big 2,1. What do you want to do?" Shane asked as he took a big bite out of his hot dog. "You're barbaric, but I think I might just want something low key. Maybe you and me can go to a nice dinner and maybe go visit my mom and dad," she said as she thought about what she wanted.

Shane nodded. "I think I can give you that… and maybe some more," he mused to himself. "Shane what are you planning? "Nothing." "Shane I know you. What are you planning?" She said her voice rising in pitch as she thought of all the things he could plan. Crazy parties… renting out an entire movie theater… the thoughts made her shudder. "You can relax, baby. It will be exactly what you want," he said as he took another big bite. She eyes him wearily but allowed the subject to drop.

When the two love birds finished eating, he took her hand and led her to their bedroom. He pulled her down onto the bed and threw and arm around her waist. The other went over to his nightstand and grabbed the remote. He turned on the family channel and saw that '_Cheaper by the Dozen_' was on. He put the remote down and then propped his head up. He was positioned so that he was spooning Mitchie. As the young lovers lay cuddled they talked over details for the wedding.

When Cheaper by the dozen was over he switched over to E news and was surprised to see a picture of himself on the screen. He and Mitchie both perked up in order to hear the news. "_Fans have been saying that Mitchie Torres (soon to be Grey) is cheating on Grey. Not only is she said to be cheating but with her best friends B.F. Nate Grey. These rumors have yet to be confirmed but their may be trouble in paradise for the happy couple." _The reporter said.

Shane instantly turned off the T.V. He turned toface Mitchie and looked at her. "What do you think they are referring to this time?" Shane asked. "Probably the time Nate went to lunch to discuss you're obsession with your hair as well as Caitlyn birthday," Mitchie said. "Things are about to get worse. We need to remember to listen to each other and not the media," Shane mused. Mitchie nodded her head. The road ahead was rocky but they would go down it for each other.

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane woke you. He wasn't excited to have to go out and deal with the press. He nuzzled his forehead into Mitchie's neck before he turned off his alarm clock. It was a rare day off for her. She had no school. He didn't want her to have to wake up; she deserved to sleep in. He got out of bed and stood up to get ready for the busy day ahead. 3 hours in a recording studio and then an hour of press. As he padded across the floor to the bathroom, he began to think about how his relationship with Mitchie had changed. He remembered their first fight…

_Flashback:_

_Three days ago_

_Shane walked in and saw a very angry Mitchie typing furiously in front of her lap top. _ _Shane put down his guitar and moved to stand beside her. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders. She glared up at him. "Is it too much to ask that you pick up some of the slack around here? I have a 20 page paper to write. I don't have time to be doing __**your**__ laundry and cleaning up __**your **__messes! I have to work, Shane! I don't have time to screw around!" She said standing up and poking a finger at his chest._

_He stared at her flabbergasted. "What have I done? Sure I don't really clean up after myself but can you blame me! I'm at work for all day and then I come home, expecting some alone time with me fiancé and she bites my head off! I understand that you're in school and under a lot of stress but do not take it out on me!" He yelled back, squaring his shoulders and standing to his full height trying to intimidate her._

_ She wasn't having it though. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah. You have such a hard day! You go into a room and have to sing a song. Sometimes they don't even bring you your chilled water at exactly 42 degrees! Oh the humanity!" she said placing a hand on her forehead mocking him. Her mocking smile quickly turned into a frown. "Excuse me Shane but we all can't be pop stars."_

_ That was when he snapped. He stepped back from her. "I'm not dealing with you know. Call me when you have your messed-up head screwed on straight. With that he turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

_He was gone for a long time. In fact it wasn't until 1 am that she saw him. He walked into the apartment and stumbled around drunk. He climbed into bed and flopped down, nearly crushing Mitchie. She was startled awake at that. He rolled over so that his back was facing her and fell asleep almost instantly, his snores filling the air._

_The next morning he woke up with a killer hangover. He groaned and shoved his head under a pillow. He heard somebody come into the room and groaned. As he felt the bed shift he muttered a quiet 'ouch.' He felt a small hand on his back. It began to rub soothing circles between his shoulder blades. He felt lips and warm breathe on the exposed part of his neck and shuddered in response. The bed once again shifted and he knew she had left when he heard the door close._

_A while later he woke back up. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He dragged his body out of bed and dragged it to the kitchen. He saw Mitchie standing in front of the stove. She turned when she heard his feet padding across the tile. She set down a plate of food in front of him and he thanked her quietly. He took a small bite only to have to run to the garbage can. He was throwing up almost instantly. His fiancé appeared by his side, gently massaging his shoulders and soothing him with her quiet voice. His stomach heaved several more times._

_Once he thought he was done, he groaned and stood up straight. He hobbled to their bathroom and, taking his toothbrush in his hand, he began to scrub the awful taste out of his mouth. He was vaguely aware of Mitchie standing by the door but chose to ignore her for a moment. Once he was finished he slowly made his way to the bed with Mitchie following closely behind. He got under the covers and was soon wrapped up in them. He looked up to see Mitchie standing above him. "Do you want anything?" She asked. He shook his head. She kissed his forehead before walking back out of the room leaving Shane to fall into a comfortable sleep._

_He woke up a while later and heard the TV going in the back round. As he hobbled into the living room he saw Mitchie sprawled out on the couch. He walked up behind the couch and gently leaned over to kiss her. She half turned when she felt him. He came around the back of the couch and sat next to her. He sat down and then pulled her over to him dragging her onto his lap. "I'm… sorry… baby. I… hate when… we fight," he said in-between kisses he laid on her neck. She leaned back into him and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," She said. The young couple sat like that until they fell asleep, their fight put to rest._

_*End Flash Back*_

He was glad that their fights never seemed to last long. He still felt bad though so he decided that it would be a smart idea to try to serve her breakfast so that she would be **very grateful** and maybe he would even get a **reward**. With that he began to make her breakfast. Once he was finished he put it on a tray and walked back into their room. He set the tray on her nightstand and he sat on the edge of the bed. He gingerly reached over and shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened a few seconds later and she took in his face ad before a smile spread over her face. "What are you doing, Shane?" She asked as she held her upper body up with her arms. "I made you breakfast," he said as he set the tray on the bed. She smiled and grabbed a piece of toast off the tray. She bit into it and chewed. She practically moaned in contentment at the taste of the pancakes he had made her.

When she was finished she moved it back to its place on the nightstand. She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged his lips to her. He was surprised at the amount of strength such a tiny woman could possess. She dragged him so he was hovering over him before her fingers moved to rest on his shoulders. She smiled and went to deepen their kiss. Before long they were in a heated make out. Still Shane felt like he hadn't made up for their fight. Yes she had accepted his apology but it still didn't feel fixed. If only he knew how much more drama would enter their lives.

**Author's Note:**

**Stupid school keeps me away from my lap top. I managed to get this done in a short amount of time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please bear with me. Updates will come slower but they will come! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trying out a new format. Tell me what you guys think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane walked down the street in a pleasant mood. He had just finished laying down the final track for the new album. He was also looking forward to a lovely home cooked meal with Mitchie… and maybe some 'alone' time, if he played his cards right. As he continued to walk he felt his body collide with someone and knock them to the ground. As he began to apologize and then offer a hand in order to help the person up. As he looked down at who it was he felt his throat tighten. "Abby?" "Shaney! How are you?" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. He awkwardly returned the hug. "It's great to see you Abby but"- he was quickly cut off by a high pitched squeal. "Oh, Shane-boo, that makes me so happy to hear you say that! Why don't you buy me a coffee and we can chat?" She said. Before he could object he was being pulled along behind the blonde.

About fifteen minutes later, Shane and Abby sat in a window booth (much to Shane's discomfort). After he had paid for her coffee she had gushed on what a gentleman he was. She was jabbering away about her life and he couldn't get a word in edge wise. He locked down at his watch. Mitchie would be expecting him home in a half hour. Just then Abby got quiet and leaned into him. "What happened to us, Shane?" She asked. That threw him for a loop. "What?" He asked.

She put her hand on top of his and said, "I thought we could last. I thought we had a future together. What happened?" He glanced down at his watch. Right now seemed like a really good time to go try to find Mitchie. He stood up. "Listen, Abby, my fiancé is expecting me so I"- "Fiancé!" she said, her pleasant demeanor gone in a flash. He nodded and then spoke, "I'm sorry but I'm happy now. It was nice to see you," he said and with that he began to walk away.

Abby was not happy. She was supposed to be Abby Grey. Now some little tramp was intervening and ruining her happy ending. She saw red as she walked him walk out the door. She then quickly stood and ran after him. She caught up with him quickly and spun him around. She launched herself at him; wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him hard on the mouth. It just so happened that a bunch of paparazzi were hanging around. They all began swarming like bees and snapping pictures. Shane quickly tried to push her without hurting her and managed. "Abby! I'm getting married! What happened between us is over!" he exclaimed before walking in the direction of his home. "You'll regret this, Shane Grey!" She screamed after him.

He was extremely flustered upon arrival. He slammed the door shut and gave a frustrated growl that turned into an angry roar. Mitchie soon appeared in the door way with a look of fright on her face. "Shane, are you okay?" She asked cautiously moving over to him. He kicked off his shoes and began to walk to the couch. "Bad day," he grumbled flopping down onto his back. Mitchie pouted and walked over to him. She walked the short distance and then lay down on top of him. "Is there anything that I could do to… make it better?" She asked with a suggestive smirk. That had him raising both eyebrows. It also led to a very hot, erotic make out session.

A half hour after it started, Mitchie stood up. Her shirt and jeans had been removed, leaving her in a bra and underwear. Her hair was a mess and he cheeks were flushed. Shane was in no better condition. His hair had been messed up due to Mitchie's obsession with running her hand through it. His shirt had been removed and his pants were on the back of the couch. His 'special friend' wasn't hidden and he knew he had to go take care of that himself now. He stood up as Mitchie was bending over to grab her shirt. He slapped her butt as he walked past her on the way to the bathroom and smirked at her surprised squeal.

When he was finished with his business, he made his way to the kitchen, still in his boxers only. When he saw Mitchie, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You looked just as good out of your clothes as you do in them, my gorgeous fiancé," he whispered lovingly into her ear. All thoughts of his encounter were forgotten as he and Mitchie settled down for a quiet night at his home.

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry it took me a while to get this posted. School's hectic and I don't know when I will have time to just sit down and write. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane woke up the next morning. He yawned and reached out to snag his fiancé's hip and drag her closer. As his hand closed around the fabric of her pajamas, he smiled. Once he had her snug, he buried his nose in her hair and took a seep breathe, inhaling the scent of her vanilla shampoo. He was content to lie there with her forever. His plan was ruined when she began to stir underneath is arm. She gave a groggy moan and her eyes fluttered open. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He leaned in to kiss her but she covered her mouth. "Shane, morning breath!" He groaned. She lifted herself off the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. He followed. After the couple had brushed their teeth, Shane turned to her. "Do I get my good morning kiss now?" He asked as he settled his hands on her hips. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He frowned. "What? I gave you your kiss," she said as she tried to keep the smirk off her face. Hr gave a playful growl and hoisted her over his shoulder. As she giggled, he playfully through her down on the bed. He claimed his position on top and kissed her deeply. She resisted at first, turning her head to the side. She caved eventually and let him kiss her. Once the need for air became too great, Shane pulled away. "Now that is a kiss," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Well if you want breakfast you need to get off of me," she said as she tried to push him off of her body. He obliged and after she left he decided to throw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Once he was dressed he walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by the delicious smell of pancakes. He saw his fiancé standing in front of the stove. He knew better than to bother her while she was cooking. He decided to go get the newspaper while she was busy. He opened the door and saw the newspaper lying on the ground. He picked it up and almost had a heart attack at what he saw. On the front page was a picture of him and Abby kissing. He skimmed through the article and felt his anger grow. The scummy paparazzi didn't even say that he had objected to the kiss and had pushed her off of him. He looked over his shoulder and back into the house. He couldn't let Mitchie see this. When he closed the door he quickly threw away the newspaper. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "No paper?" She asked. "Um… no. Must have been a couple of kids," he said. He sat down at the table and she sat across from him after she set the pancakes down. She grabbed the T.V. remote and turned on hot tunes. Shane's heart stopped beating when he saw the same picture on the screen. He looked at Mitchie who had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. She looked at him and turned the volume up. _"Is __Grey planning on leaving Torres? These photos may show that Grey is straying from his supposed true love. Shown in the photo are Grey and ex- girlfriend Abby Wilson locked in a loving kiss. Is this the end of Smitchie and the rekindling of Shabby? We'll have to wait and see." _

Mitchie and Shane sat in an awkward silence. She slowly turned to look at him_. _"You're cheating on me?" Shane sat there for a moment. "You think I would do this to you?" Shane said looking at her, flabbergasted. "Well, we've been fighting a lot…" Mitchie said as she got quiet. "Mitchie…" "Maybe we should be apart… only for a little while… only long enough for you to be able to decide if you want to marry me…" With that she stood. "I'll go move in with Caitlyn for a while." With that she went upstairs to go pack her bag. Shane just sat there. He had screwed up… big time.

**Author's note:**

**So this story is getting difficult to write. It will probably only have a few more chapters after this. Please review and share your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Seven days. That's how long they had spent apart. That is how long rumors had been circulating about them. Seven long, hard, lonely days. Shane spent them sitting on the couch. Mitchie spent them crying on the couch next to Caitlyn, a gallon of ice cream sitting between them. They separation had taken its toll on them. Shane had a beard forming on his face. He refused to leave his home.

He knew he had to fix it but he didn't know how. He spent his days racking his brain, trying to figure out a plan. He had attempted to write her a song. Nothing worked though. It always felt like it was being forced. Suddenly he had an idea. He sprinted from the kitchen table to his car. He jumped into his car and put the key into the ignition. He tore out of the driveway. He raced down to Caitlyn's house. He parked the car in front and jumped out, barely pausing to take out his keys and lock the vehicle. He sprinted to the front door and hammered away on the door. When the door opened, revealing Caitlyn, he pushed past her and quickly raced around the house trying to find his fiancé. He finally found her in the kitchen. He walked up to her and got down on his knees.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Mitchie… I've been trying to figure out how to apologize to you. I've got wastebaskets filled to the brim with crumpled up pieces of paper that have song lyrics written on them. The problem is… I can't write. I have no inspiration. You know why? You are my inspiration. You make me feel like I can write. Basically Mitchie, you are the music in me. You are the reason I breath. You inspire me to live. Please, take me back, Please."

By the end of his speech, Shane had tears in his eyes. He was begging her. He watched her debate the subject in her head. She then seemed to make up her mind and she then smiled. "Life has been hell without you. I love you," she said. He then jumped onto his feet. He grabbed her face gently between his hands and peppered kisses all over her face. Finally, they could both be at piece with their other half with them.

**Epilogue**

Shane stood at the alter, waiting to have his best friend become his wife. When the bridesmaids made their way to the front, he felt his heart rate pick up. He watched their friends and family stand up as the wedding march began to play. He felt his chest constrict as he took in the sight of his fiancé… his soon to be wife. She was stunning. Her hair loosely curled, her train trailing behind her. He had to stop himself from crying. She slowly made her way down the aisle and stood in front of him. He looked into her eyes as her father handed her over to him. He led her to their place in front of the place. He'll admit it, he wasn't paying attention to half the stuff the priest was saying. He was too distracted by the beautiful woman that was by his side. When the priest told them to recite their vows he got nervous. He licked his lips and began to speak. "Mitchie, I know being with me isn't easy. You have to deal with the paparazzi and the fan girls and the reporters. I know that sometimes its going to be hard to believe that I'm always going to be faithful but please know that I am eternally yours." As he watched a tear slip down her cheek he smiled. They really were now… they were about to be pronounced husband and wife. When he heard the magic words he couldn't help it. He let one tear slide down his cheek. After all they had gone through, they still made it out on top because they had each other.

**Author's note:**

** I know this ending is awful. I just wanted to finish the story. People don't seem to like it and I no longer have fun writing it. That is the end. For the people that did enjoy it, thank you for reading.**


End file.
